It's not easy being half mortal
by The dark angel1996
Summary: "Midnight, her name is Midnight." Said Jack. "You brought Pitch's daughter here!" Said North. "How could you?" Said Tooth " "...but I know she's not evil." Said Jack. "We ought to have your head examined mate." Said Bunny. "Tell us were she is. We can't have her here." Said Tooth.
1. Midnight's point of view

I my self am a nightmare. Capable of doing any thing beyond your wildest nightmares. Any thing except be a guardian. I'm Midnight Pitch's daughter. Pitch fell in love with a mortal and courted her, but She did not love him but she married him because she was afraid of what he could do. When she had me she died, the dark energy was to much for her. So I'm half mortal, half nightmare, FUN right. Of course I'm being sarcastic, It is not fun, at all. My aunt Jenifer gets me on the weekends and holidays she is pretty cool. Pitch also known as "Daddy" try's to teach me that I should be against the guardians but I know better, they are supposed to protect mortal kid's that believe in them. I believe With all my 18-year-old heart. Ah the ripe old age of 18, the age of freedom, the age to choose. I chose to help my father. The decision ruined my aunt's plans, that we were going to move in together, I was going to beauty school and live a perfect life, but that did not happen in stead I chose the family business which is being a nightmare. When I was little daddy taught me every thing he knew but that was not why I chose that life,It was a month before my 18th birthday when it happened. What happened was I was helping daddy and I was wearing a cloak, a black one to be exact. Then I saw a weird figure in the shadows, then I saw two beautiful blue eyes and heard voice saying

"So... Pitch has a daughter." I froze. "w-w-who i-is-s th-their." I replied. He went out of the shadows and I saw a guy in a blue hooded sweater, weird looking brown pants, white hair, and you know those blue eyes I saw he had those as well. "Who ARE you?" I asked. "Haven't you heard of Jack Frost?" I did not answer. "Apparently you have or you wouldn't of seen me." He said. and I stood their frozen for a solid minute. Then I asked "How did you know that I was pitch's daughter." "The grayish skin was a clue, the black hair, fact you were standing over someone who was sleeping, should I go on." He said looking at his nails. "I believe your the second of two children. How dose it feel to be the youngest." He continued. I looked at him, watched him slowly come towards me. "So what is you name, daughter of darkness?"He asked. "Midnight, I all ready know yours. So.. Why are you here? "I asked. "Must be hard being a half mortal. I mean being not believed in but yet still noticed by mortals." "Why are you here?" I said bravely, as if to demand to know what exactly he was doing their. "Calm down I won't harm you. I merely want to know how you live between worlds." He replied as if to say that my question did not matter. "What do you mean?" I asked. Then he said "Your half mortal aren't you. How do you do it? How do you balance your lives'?" "I just do." I said. "Let's take a walk before she wake's up." said Jack. I turn into a shadow and went out of the room, Jack fallowed, riding the wind. Out side the Sandman was hard at work. The sand glowed brightly as we walked. "So... what is it like being Half nightmare." He said. "First of all, I'm home schooled. Daddy teaches me every thing I need to know."I said "Do you know how to read and write?" he asked."Yes in English I also know how to type and run computers." I said. "Impressive," He said. "Who taught you how to use the computer." He continued. "My aunt Jenifer." I said rather proud of my self. "Pitch has a sister?" He said rather surprised. "Aunt Jenifer is on my moms side." I corrected. "Oh so you have leak to the real world." He said "Yes I know every thing about real life. Any thing else?" I said. "No that is it for now." He said. With that he left with his staff thing.


	2. The next day

"You met Jack Frost. Is he cute?" Said Jackie. "I bet he's an old man." Said Daniel "He probably has a girlfriend." Said Lena. "...or he's single." Said Jackie hoping that he was. "Spill it." Said Blaze. "Well he's kind of cute."I said. "Tell us his features." Said Jackie dreamily . "Well... He has white hair, a blue hooded sweater, and the most gorgeous blue eyes." "Oh my gosh. He sound's HOT. I believe! I believe! I believe with all my heart! " Jackie said almost falling off the chair. "Then why doesn't she see me." Jack asked. "Give it time." I said. "Your voices acting up again." Blaze asked. "Some thing like that." I said trying to not be conspicuous. "He's here isn't he. The guy I'm destined to marry is here. Were is he." Said Jackie. I pointed at Jack. "Liar. I would see him by now." Jackie said. "What ever." I said. "He's not here is he." Said Blaze. "He is undeniably here." I reassured them. "Then why can't we see him?" asked Lena. "Because you don't truly believe." I said. "Well your word sometimes not good engh Midnight. " Daniel said seriously. "But He's right their." I yelled. Then some thing happened. It started snowing in my room. "Oh my gosh I see him. I see him! I see him!" Jackie said. "I see him too, we all see him!" The snow stopped but everyone was having fun. I guess that's the power of Jack, to allow people have fun. Which is way better than mine, to make people have nightmares. Well that's what I get for being a half mortal freak. A little back round on my friends. They know about my father, They know I'm a half mortal freak but they except me none the less. Daniel has black hair that is in a long cut. She wears black. She always has trouble with boys and loves her pet rabbit, Brownie. She had that thing since she was six. Jackie loves the color blue, loves when it snows, want's to change her last name to Frost, (By marriage or other wise.) and want's to be a guardian. Lena loves strawberry ice cream, plays the violin. Blaze (Real name Teresa.) loves to play video games that shoot and kill. She has a bad temper, via the games, a tomboy but she can be a total girl at times. I (on the other hand) am completely Gothic with a touch of gold, I love to play the bass, and I can see things you can't, namely because I have schizophrenia. We have band called Midnight and the renegades. We worked hard on the band. I hope it gets far.


End file.
